Le fils douteuse de l'héroïsme
by CayetanoBlas
Summary: Hogwarts recibe orgullosa a los hijos del heroísmo. Albus pide al sombrero seleccionador quedar en la discutida casa "de las serpientes". Su elección sorprenderá a todos y le pasará factura. Frente a las acusaciones y el rechazo, un viaje parecerá poder cambiar la suerte, dándole la oportunidad de demostrarle al mundo, que lo inalcanzable esta a la vuelta de la esquina.
1. Chapter 1

_**Soy totalmente inexperto, por demás escritor en proceso (¿soñar es gratis no? Ó soñar, ¿es gratis?) jaja como sea, es el primer capítulo de mi humilde fanfic que hoy pretendo comenzar, espero que les gusto y se animen a seguirme, voy a presionar hasta el límite mi imaginación para intentar mantener entretenido a quien lo busque, desde ya agradeciendo a quien me deje un comentario, una crítica constructiva o solamente un saludo Potterheads, la magia es nuestra.**_

**Disclaimer: Todo aquello que conozcas pertenece a J.K R. Yo solo vengo a aportar un poco de mi imaginación.**

* * *

**Inicios**

Hogwarts recibe orgullosa a los hijos del heroísmo. Una nueva generación de Potters, Weaslys y Lovegoods entre otros asisten al colegio con un profundo sentimiento de preservar el legado que sus padres construyeron en el mundo mágico, una nueva era reinada por los vencedores de la paz. Sin embargo, no todos tomaron las decisiones esperadas. Albus Potter, A pesar de sus iniciales temores de convertirse en un Slytherin, pide al sombrero seleccionador quedar en la discutida casa "de las serpientes". Su elección sorprenderá a todos y le pasará factura frecuentemente. Incluso su apellido le cobrará la estancia en la casa de Salazar. Frente a las acusaciones de sus hermanos y el rechazo de sus compañeros, un viaje parecerá poder cambiar la suerte del inesperado Slytherin, dándole la oportunidad de demostrarle al mundo, que lo inalcanzable esta a la vuelta de la esquina.

* * *

**I. **

-¡Apresúrate Albus! ¡Vámonos!- Gritó Rose entre la multitud. Él la siguió arrastrando una pesada valija por el pasillo intentando no dejarse intimidar por un grupo de Griffyndors que estaban por delante de él.

-¡Espera Rose! Ayúdame con esto- Susurró el Slytherin, mientras se perdía entre su equipaje y el tumulto. –Recuerda que también llevo tus cosas- Refunfuño.

Todo Hogwarts estaba exaltado pues en instantes, la delegación del colegio partiría en un emocionante viaje. Alumnos y profesores se abarrotaban por todos los pasillos esperando ansiosamente la hora de partir, todo era entusiasmo y espera. Cantos, porras y júbilo adornaban el castillo ese día.

-Desearía no tener que ir a presenciar otro estúpido circo de vanidades. Me basta con los partidos de Quidditch. Ni siquiera hablo francés ¿Tú hablas francés? No ¿Cual es el propósito de ir entonces?- Decía quejumbroso. En ese momento un pie se cruzó por delante de su caminata eyectándolo directamente al suelo. La torpe caída lo deslizo entre la muchedumbre.

-¡Ojo por donde caminas traidor!- Le gritó entre risas un grupo de Griffyndors de último año que saltó sobre él. Las carcajadas explotaron por todo el pasillo. Su prima lo contemplo con cierta tristeza. La piedad de sus ojos se transformó en risas cuando logró llegar a ayudarlo.

-Sé que James es familia, pero deberías darle un puñetazo debes en cuando- La pelirroja recogía el equipaje mientras el Potter _traidor_ se levantaba avergonzado de las burlas del resto. – ¡Eres un idiota James!- Le gritó a su primo.

-Me conformo con ser la parte buena de la familia. Además estoy un setenta y cinco por ciento seguro de que es adoptado- Dijo mientras se levantaba sacudiéndose el polvo de su ropa. -Estos son los momentos, en los que tendría que pedirle esa capa de invisibilidad a mi padre- Sonrió cínicamente. En cierta forma, el humor era su mejor invisibilidad. Después de todo, se había acostumbrado a que su hermano mayor se burlase de él. –Es sólo un año más- Se dijo revoleando su vista hacia el techo.

-James no es malo, es solo…James- . Resaltó Rose entre un suspiro. – Además en cierta forma, tú deberías intentar encajar, digo al menos esforzarte. No eres muy sociable mi querido primo- comentó con ademanes.

-¡Por supuesto! Ahora lo entiendo todo-Sonrió burlonamente- Hasta ahora no lo había pensado, claro, es mi culpa. Mañana mismo me postulo para golpeador, ser deportista tiene sus ventajas-. Agregó irónicamente.

-¡Lo siento mucho, ese es el puesto de James! Y dudo que puedas ganárselo- Rió la pelirroja.- Además mañana estaremos en _¡La France!-. _ Dijo con un divertido y exagerado acento francés. Acelerando el paso ambos corrieron hasta encontrarse con la multitud que los esperaba en el patio. – ¿Qué estación es en Francia?- Preguntó confundido.

-¡Albus por favor! Francia es en Europa, no vamos a Sudáfrica- Respondió casi enojada por lo que consideró una pregunta estúpida. –Además podremos ver al resto de la familia, nuestros tíos Bill y Fleur estarán esperando. ¡Y Dominique! Será fabuloso reencontrarse con ellos-. Agregó la Weasly con entusiasmo.

Al llegar al patio central, estudiantes de todos los años estaban esperando la llegada de la Directora McGonagall. Los alumnos de quinto año acompañarían a los de sexto y séptimo a la Academia Beauxbatons, por lo tanto Rose y Albus, una en Gryffindor y otro en Slytherin, ambos formaban parte de la delegación de Hogwarts.

Hugo, Lily, Victoire, Roxane, Louis y el resto de aquella "gran familia" estaba allí esperando a Rose y Albus que intentaban abrirse paso hacia ellos.

James ya los había alcanzado y abrazando a su hermana, primos y amigos esperaba a su hermano de ojos verdes con una sonrisa compasiva. Albus le devolvía la mirada con el ceño fruncido, enojado por aquella caída que le había provocado. Un grupo de Griffyndors y Hufflepufs de último año rodearon al _Potter estrella_, para saludarlo y casi competir por su atención.

James era prácticamente una celebridad. Siempre era el centro de atención, las cosas solían dársele con facilidad y por su puesto las leyendas de su padre lo precedían. Deportista estrella, desde primer año había conseguido hacerse de una increíble reputación en el equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor, siendo uno de los mejores capitanes que éste había tenido. Todos en Howgarts conocían y respetaban a James Sirius Potter, incluso lo Slytherins.

La menor de los Potter, Lily, en segundo año se había convertido recientemente en buscadora de los leones gracias a la influencia de su hermano, pero aún más gracias a sus innatas habilidades deportivas.

-¡¿Porque nosotros no podemos ir?! ¡Es injusto!- Protesto Lily, mientras miraba a los amigos de su hermano entusiasmados por partir- Soy tan buena buscadora como Malfoy, Hogwarts debería tener en cuenta mis habilidades deportivas- dijo la Griffyndor en tono humorístico.

-Básicamente porque eres una enana de 12 años- Dijo su hermano mayor mientras utilizaba su mano para medir graciosamente su altura.- ¿Nadie ha visto a Ted?-.

-¡Rose! ¿Por qué tardaron tanto? McGonagall llegará en cualquier momento- saludó con entusiamo Lysander a los retrasados.

-De seguro fue culpa de Al, Rose es muy puntual y Al, bueno ya saben…- Agregó Lily. Albus y Rose se unieron finalmente a ellos saludándose con los demás, en ese momento apareció Ted y corrió a abrazarse con Victoire.

-Nos retrasamos gracias a "_Jay Star"_, y su leal grupo de descerebrados, gracias por preguntar hermanita- Respondió Albus mientras tanteaba los bolsillos de la pesada maleta en busca de su varita.

-Yo alcancé a verte, tienes que admitir que fue divertido-Dijo Lorcan entre risas.

-Callate Lorcan- refunfuñó Albus.- Gracias a personas como tú, James es un idiota- Aseveró el Potter de ojos verdes.

-Calmate Al, fue solo una broma ¿Por qué dices eso?- Indagó Lily despreocupadamente mientras observaba las puntas de su rojizo cabello. Su hermana daba por sentado que James vivía gastándole bromas a su hermano Slytherin. Aunque reconocía que a veces las bromas del Potter mayor eran demasiado, le era difícil que estas no le causasen gracias.

En ese momento, mientras Albus sacaba su varita de la valija, la profesora McGonagall arribó al patio junto al staff de profesores.

En un instante el patio hizo silencio y la respetada directora con tan solo un ademán de manos impuso el silencio entre la multitud.

-¡Bueno ya todo está listo para partir mis queridos alumnos! Por favor, los estudiantes de quinto, sexto y séptimo prepararse porque en cinco minutos partiremos a Hogsmeade- Comunicó entusiasmada.

-Hogwarts ha sido invitada a participar en el _Tournoi des Trois Sorciers_;- por un instante las caras de todos se paralizaron de desconcierto- o en inglés, Torneo de los Tres Magos- Aclaró sonriendo vivamente.

Aplausos y vitoreos de orgullo despertaron de entre la multitud. Porras y papel picado surcaron el aire y el ambiente del patio tiró el silencio por la borda.

-¡Cinco Minutos! Repito, tienen para despedirse. En cinco minutos estaremos abordando el tren-. Y finalizando la oración, sonrió de muy buen ánimo juntando sus manos sobre su pecho y miró cálidamente a sus estudiantes invadidos de alegría.

Las despedidas entre Ravenclawns, Slytherins, Hufflepufs y Gryffindors comenzaron sin distinción de casa, elección o equipo. Hogwarts fue uno solo durante ese momento.

**Continuará...**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Espero que el primer cap les haya gustado, el segundo viene a redoblar la apuesta y para el tercero ya no lo van a poder creer muchas gracias a a quienes se tomaron el trabajo de leerlo y comentarlo!**_

_**Se viene el 2do disfrutenlo, no se imaginan todo los que les espera!**_

* * *

**II.**

Cuatro barrotes gélidos de un gris oxidado eran su única ventana al mundo. Una acritud infecciosa flotaba en el ambiente, triste, olvidado. Macizas paredes de piedra lo aprisionaban, robándole todo impulso de subsistir, masacrando su espíritu.

Quizás diseñadas para tal fin, pensó, mientras intentaba aferrarse con todas sus fuerzas a sus últimas gotas de cordura. Un suspiro escapo de su pecho combinando su sonido con la trémula respiración florecida desde sus pulmones.

Sólo dos cosas en su universo lo protegían de la demencia: un persistente goteo helado que quemaba al caer sobre su hombre izquierdo; y un profundo y punzante sentimiento, el odio.

Los castigos en Durmstrang eran casi un boleto al purgatorio, un vistazo a las puertas del infierno. Y nadie había aprendido a coquetear mejor con el infierno, que _Ares_.

Ares Ailesdfue, llevaba cuatro días consumido por el viento polar que azotaba las mazmorras del castillo. En un páramo congelado en el norte de Escandinavia, privado de vida pueril los aguerridos hijos de Durmstrang demostraban fortaleza. Castigados por insubordinación, cuatro de ellos, entre los cuales se encontraba el _príncipe desterrado_, sufrían las consecuencias de haber infligido la ley.

Cuando Basilius Karkarov, emitía una orden, no acostumbraba a repetirla dos veces y por lo tanto las desobediencias eran castigadas con todo el peso de su severidad. El colegio del norte era temido por su brutalidad, un lugar preconcebido para fortalecer el carácter, la disciplina y la determinación, bajo la insensibilidad de exigencias físicas inhumanas.

El príncipe desterrado aún se permitía retomar este tipo de lecciones, después de todo, el odio se había convertido en el motor de su cruzada. No podía concederse dudar, no podía concederse llorar y no podía concederse perdonar. No por lo que le habían hecho, no por las humillaciones que le habían provocado.

Odiaba ser castigado, odiaba Durmstrang, se odiaba a sí mismo, pero por sobre todas las cosas, odiaba a su padre.

Armado con tan solo harapos, encadenado y resistiendo la tortura persistente de una ventisca glacial, por aquellos cuatro barrotes observaba el fulgor de los témpanos que podían percibirse desde la torre de su calabozo. El frío rasgaba su piel como una puñada, penetrando a hasta electrizar sus huesos.

Giró con pesar su cabeza para observar a los otros tres compañeros que cumplían castigo junto a él y sintió pena por ellos. En aquel horroroso cilindro de piedra, cuatro personas convalecían, pero solo una sabía que no iba a morir esa noche. Solo una tenía un destino que perpetuar, y eso lo mantendría vivo.

En ese momento uno de los dos guardias envueltos en negras pieles de oso, con antorcha en mano se acercó a las puertas del calabozo.

Su rostro era de facciones toscas, vikingas, su cuerpo era monumental y curtido por una piel áspera como el acero. Murmurando con su compañero que le entregaba un pergamino, aclaró su ancha garganta y al desenrollar el escrito leyó;

-¡Soldados Atención!- Espetó el guardia con una voz carrasposa- Soldado Alekxei Orloievsky, quinto año; soldado Gregory Saltikov, quinto año; soldado Friederich Hohenbaum, quinto año; soldado Ares Ailesdfue, quinto año. Su castigo de noventa y seis horas ha finalizado, el Director Basilius Karkarov ordenó su liberación-.

Al terminar la lectura del documento, el otro guardia ingresó al calabozo con un pesado manojo de llaves en sus manos y se dispuso a quitar los grilletes de la magullada carne de los pies de los alumnos.

Con dificultad y ayudados por quien poseía las llaves de la represalia, uno a uno se fueron levantando entre lamentos de dolor e incordio.

-De inmediato se les ordena redirigirse a enfermería- sentenció el corpulento guardia.-Vamos a ver si esta vez aprenden como son las cosas aquí-.

En una caminata lastimosa abandonaron la oscura y helada celda y los cuatro se dirigieron en busca de ayuda médica. Cuatro días en condiciones tan hostiles habían destrozado el carácter y la salud de los castigados; sin embargo, pese a la rudeza, las cosas en Durmstrang se manejaban así.

Esforzándose por respirar, con el cuerpo lacerado y los huesos hechos polvo, consciente del rugir del mar contra las paredes del castillo y el crujir estruendoso de los témpanos al ser agitados por las olas, Ares se desvaneció.

III.

Un chirrido lacónico irrumpió el profundo descanso en el que se encontraba inmerso. Sus ojos de a poco recibieron el impacto de un sol al que se había desacostumbrado invadiendo de luz su vista. En cuestión de segundos las borrosas imágenes tomaron forma, hasta distinguir parado al lado de su camilla un rostro familiar.

-Llevas dos días durmiendo Ares, no seas holgazán- Comentó una voz conocida.

Con el cuerpo adolorido como si hubiese caído por un barranco de montañas, intentó reconstituirse pese a que cada movimiento de su cuerpo le recordara el calvario de cuatro días que había sufrido.

-¿Qué haces con Jeger?-preguntó el internado, frunciendo su cara de dolor al levantar su mano para señalar el águila que reposaba en el brazo de su amigo.-Ese maldito pajarraco me ha despertado- comentó.

-Recién te despiertas y ya comienzas a quejarte Ares, no puede negarse que eres un francés consentido-Dijo entre risas Friederich. A pesar de la luz de su sonrisa, era fácil darse cuenta lo rasgado que había sido el corazón del muchacho en los últimos días, algo en él había muerto para siempre.

-Cállate _strudel_, ¿Cómo es que te recuperaste tan rápido? Es decir, me alegro por ti, pero… tu entiendes ¿Y dónde se encuentran los demás?- Preguntó consternado, de repente un miedo puntiagudo brotó de su voz- ¿Alekxei…lo… logró?-. Su mirada se clavó en los ojos del muchacho alemán, sedienta de una respuesta que no estaba preparado para escuchar.

-Orloievsky está bien, no te preocupes. Todos están bien. Gregory fue dado de alta ayer junto a mí, Karkarov recibió una carta de su padre, ya sabes insultándolo, recordándole el pasado de su hermano Igor-. Comentó el vendado Friederich mientras acariciaba el lomo del águila que sostenía en su brazo.- Alekxei se retiró hace menos de una hora de la enfermería, y sólo quedas tú…-.

Cambiando casi el rumbo de la conversación, el último que quedaba internado se interesó por el enojo del padre de Gregory, interrumpiendo a su amigo;

-Espera espera, ¿Su hermano el mortífago?- Indagó Ares. Todos en Durmstrang conocían al antiguo director Igor Karkarov y sus dos facetas, el héroe y el villano, hoy le tocaba a su hermano menor Basilius, ocupar el cargo de director, y pese a que nadie dudaba de la moral del nuevo jefe al mando, cargaba a sus espaldas los reproches del pasado de su difunto familiar.

Los pasillos y torres de Durmstrang, también tenían sus leyendas y controversias, y si bien para muchos Igor Karkarov era un héroe para otros no dejaba de ser un villano. Aunque las discusiones eran continúas entre los alumnos y profesores del colegio, en algo si coincidían, la disciplina de los Karkarov, era sanguinaria.

-Si así es, el padre de Saltikov insultó a Karkarov por la crudeza de sus métodos disciplinarios, lo comparo con su hermano Igor, el mortífago arrepentido-Bromeó. La capacidad de comentar temas que requerían seriedad con cinismo e ironía de Friederich, reflejaba el hecho de porque ambos castigados, tanto Ares Ailesdfue como Alekxei Orloievsky, Gregory Saltikov y él eran amigos; la autoridad y solemnidad de algunos temas les era por completo repulsiva.

-Basilius o Igor son lo mismo para mí- Dijo el postrado con desinterés mientras se quitaba las vendas de su torso. -Durmstrang es una guerra declarada para mí este quien esté a cargo-. Sentenció.

El sol que se había fundido durante un momento en la habitación, comenzó a darse por vencido ante las sombras de la nebulosa tormenta que amenazaba nuevamente el cielo de Durmstrang. Sigilosamente la oscuridad tomó posesión nuevamente del castillo y las ráfagas abordaron una batalla feroz de sonidos. El horizonte se disputó entre un rojizo intento solar y un azulado estruendoso de las nubes heladas.

-Odio este clima- expresó con aversión Ailesdfue en tanto pasaba la mano por su espalda lívida.

-Deja de quejarte que Alekxei las tuvo peor, y ya fue dado de alta. Además te tengo excelentes noticias, al menos podrás sacar el clima de tu lista de odios sin sentido- Comentó el Durmstrang alemán luego de haberle dado un ratón vivo al águila de su brazo.

-¡Saca ese pajarraco de aquí Friederich, eso es repugnante!- El ave descendió del antebrazo de su amo y aprisionó contra el empedrado suelo a su presa indefensa. Descuartizándolo con sus afiladas garras el rapaz animal salpicó de sangre por donde pasaba. El ratón herido intentó escurrirse de entre las garras del depredador, pero con su pico lo mutiló en un agudo segundo.

-¡No seas llorón esto es Durmstang! Aquí no jugamos polo alado o sabemos de artes y música- Agregó con una divertida expresión hombruna inflando su pecho y cerrando sus puños. -Jeger, termina tu cena, nos vamos a Francia- Respondió burlonamente a su enfadado amigo.

-¡¿Qué!?- Saltó Ares desde su camilla.

-Así es, querido amigo, mientras nosotros estábamos muriéndonos en el calabozo, pasaron muchas cosas. El colegio fue seleccionado para participar del Torneo de los Tres Magos, en Beauxbatons, estoy seguro que conoces el nombre- sonrió una vez más con cinismo.

-Agradece que no tengo mi varita a mano, sino en este momento estarías bailando ballet frente a Karkarov, cara de strudel- Amenazó con una mirada irritada. Se quitó las frazadas de su camilla y de un salto comenzó a vestirse.-Vamos en busca de _"Los castigados"_, hay mucho por hacer-. Ordenó el Durmstrang francés.

_**Continuará...**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Si llegaste a leer ahora el Tercer Capítulo, quiere decir que te gustaron los dos primeros. Ojala siga teniendo al suerte de que el tercero te atrape y no te pierdas todo lo que se viene. Muchas Gracias por los comentarios, espero que me sigas dejando porque es mi motor para seguir con el Potterfic. Quiero agradecer a mi amiga Maillen (MissPrimrose en fanfiction ) por enseñarme lo copado que es el fanfic y ayudarme a entender la página :S (para mí en inglés, todo un problema)**_

_**Te dejo el tercer capi, recién salido del horno :P - Te espero en el cuarto, ojala todavía me sigas! :)**_

* * *

**IV.**

Rápidamente Hogsmeade fue quedando atrás, hasta ser un punto perdido en el bosque. El Expreso de Hogwarts emprendió su viaje a Francia y con el correr de los segundos, el poder del vapor dio a la locomotora una velocidad formidable.

Los vagones eran una fiesta, al fin del día estarían en Paris y de ahí directo a Beauxbatons. Nadie conocía la ubicación exacta de la Academia de magia francesa, sin duda, una de las más prestigiosas de la _Triada_ y eso claramente incitaba al entusiasmo de los viajeros de Hogwarts.

Albus Potter observaba por la ventana con un libro en mano, concentrado en su imaginación, en lo que encontraría, en lo que descubriría y por supuesto en los familiares que extrañaba.

-_¡Jay! ¡Jay! ¡Jay!_ - Se escucho desde las afueras del pasillo a un grupo de alumnos que arengaban a su hermano desde el vagón continuo. De repente las risas explotaron y una estampida de corridas se esparció por delante del compartimiento en donde se encontraban el Potter Slytherin y Rose Weasly. Al instante los vidrios del vagón de donde provenía el alboroto, estallaron en una estruendosa explosión de cristales.

-¡¿Qué rayos está pasando?! – Exclamaron ambos mirándose paralizados el uno a otro- En ese momento Teddy ingresó al compartimiento, agitado, escondiéndose como si claramente estuviera escapándose de algo.

-¡Edward Remus Lupin! ¿Qué ha sido todo ese escándalo en el vagón continuo?- Inquirió Rose, encrespada y sospechando de las diabluras de su primo. Albus tapó su cara con ambas manos imaginándose la situación.

-A mi no me retes querida, ya no soy alumno de Hogwarts- espetó riendo- James soltó una bludger en el vagón de al lado. Como ves no quiero estar en la escena del crimen cuando McGonagall se entere-dijo Lupin.

La cara de Albus se estremeció dejando sus verdes ojos engrandecidos. La Gryffindor abandonó el vagón en busca de James.

-¡Nos quitarán un millón de puntos! Voy a asesinar a Potter-Gritó enojada al cerrar la puerta. Los gritos y las risas del vagón de al lado no cesaban al compás de los estragos causados por la bludger liberada.

-Ted, ¿no estás un poco grande para consentir las idioteces de James? Mis padres van a matarlo- Apuntó Albus frunciendo su boca al costado en tanto hacia un movimiento de _no_ con su cabeza.

-Tranquilo _serpiente_, relájate, Jay está en su último año, déjalo disfrutar- Dijo lúdicamente- Si supieras las cosas que tu padre hizo cuando estaba en Gryffindor- volvió a reír Ted.

-Otra vez con lo de "serpiente", se supone que eres mi familia. Demasiado tengo ya en Slytherin- expresó disgustado el Potter.

-¡Es sólo un broma Al!-comentó revolviéndole el cabello.

- Deberías tomarte las cosas con menos seriedad sabes, enfócate en otras cosas, trata de despreocuparte por James y sus travesuras- Agregó reflexivo con una sonrisa compasiva, mientras le daba una cariñosa palmada en el hombro.

-Podría despreocuparme si la gran parte de sus chistes no fueran dirigidos a hacerme la vida imposible. Las cosas cambiaron mucho desde que egresaste de Hogwarts, antes los tres éramos inseparables, ahora mi hermano es una persona totalmente diferente con migo- suspiro apenado el menor.

-¡Ánimo _serpiente_!- repitió afectivamente, Ted sabía que los hermanos Potter eran muy distintos, y Albus quien era como un hermano menor para él, siempre había sido mucho más sensible y retraído.- Eso te lo ganas por juntarte con un Malfoy- bromeó aspirando levantarle el ánimo.

-No tienes idea lo que han sido estos últimos años. Para Gryffindor soy un traidor una "serpiente", gracias al _Potter estrella_; mientras que en Slytherin soy un intruso y por demás todo el asunto "Potter" del pasado, me hace otro traidor. Quinto año es un calvario- Albus era una persona cerrada, pero en Ted veía no sólo un hermano mayor, sino uno de sus mejores amigos. Sólo su prima Rose y él hacían una excepción para el excluido Slytherin. Ted pese a ya no estar en el colegio, seguía aconsejando y cuidando al pequeño.

-Mira este viaje como una oportunidad Al, nuevo año, nuevo colegio, nuevos amigos. Elige tomar una decisión por ti mismo- Aconsejó el amigo. –Trata de relacionarte con más personas, de abrirte un poco más, de hacer tonterías, tú me entiendes-. En tanto habían conversado los dos amigos, se percataron de que el alboroto del vagón continuo había finalizado.

En ese momento, las puertas del compartimento volvieron a abrirse dando ingreso a Rose y a una chica desconocida. Lupin al verla, le guiñó un ojo a su primo en señal de complicidad, Albus se sonrió.

-Debemos agradecerle a James ciento diez puntos menos-Comentó la Weasly indignada, sentándose al lado de Lupin.-Tenemos suerte de que McGonagall no haya suspendido el viaje, pero está furiosa buscando al culpable.- agregó.

_-¿Y dónde está James?_

_-¿Y Jay?-_

Preguntaron al unísono los muchachos.

-Escondido en unos de los vagones de Hufflepuf- Respondió la extraña.- _¡Oh! mes excuses_, Maylleen Bonne, mucho gusto- Dijo airosamente en un acento que delató automáticamente a la advenediza.

-Hola Maylleen, un guustt.!.- Respondió Albus torpemente, ahogándose con su propia saliva al hablar. Rose lo miró abochornada, consciente del papelón que su primo acababa de hacer. Las comisuras de la chica intentaron disimular una sonrisa.

-¿Cómo estás Maylleen? Un gusto conocerte, Edward Lupin, pero dime Ted- Extendió su mano para saludarla, intentando salvar a Albus del exabrupto.- No eres de Hogwarts verdad- Afirmó en tono interrogativo Teddy al asumir que Maylleen era francesa.

-No no. Sólo visitaba a mis tíos en Hogsmeade, pero mis vacaciones terminaron, regreso a mi colegio, y por lo visto todos ustedes me acompañan- Agregó con una con un aparatoso ademán.

-¡Si es cierto! Iremos a la Academia Beauxbatons, a participar en el Torneo de los Tres Magos-Se repuso Potter, aclarando su garganta mientras su prima le sobaba la espalda. -

-Me lo imaginé, deduzco que James es tu hermano ¿Verdad?- Indagó Maylleen.

-Si así es, ¿Cómo lo sabes?- preguntó Albus.

-Bueno, yo estaba junto a él y mi amiga Victoire Weasly en el otro vagón cuando en el pasillo se desató el pandemonio, Rose muy amablemente se ofreció al invitarme a su vagón- Relató la francesa. – _Merci, Rose_, por cierto- Agregó. Había algo en ella que llamaba la atención, era increíblemente ceremoniosa y refinada en todo lo que expresaba y su extrema confianza captaba el interés de todos en el cuarto.

-Acabo de recordar a Victoire- Dijo Ted- Voy a ver como esta, visitar a mi suegra siempre es una tarea en la que preciso que mi novia me ayude- Comentó risueñamente- Con su permiso _mademoiselle_- Se despidió galante Lupin;- Rose, Al; nos vemos luego-. Guiñandole un ojo a la Weasly, le sonrío compinche a Albus y se retiró del compartimiento.

Rose, se paró para abrir su valija y buscar su celular, pero el aparato todavía no funcionaba por la influencia de la órbita mágica, por lo tanto decidió recostarse y optar por un siesta. El viaje aún era largo.

-¿De dónde conoces a mi prima Victoire? Preguntó Albus mientras se acurrucaba en una cobija y ofrecía una a la nueva amiga. Maylleen con un gesto categórico rechazaba graciosamente el favor.

-Su hermana Dominique, es mi compañera en la _École des Beaux-Arts_ en la Academia Beauxbatons. Y tú por lo que veo tienes muchos primos.- Respondió bromeando, mientras casi desinteresada de la charla pero con una sutil elegancia tomaba el libro que Al había dejado a un costado de su sillón.

-Somos una familia numerosa- Agregó Albus, observando los movimientos graciosos y elaborados, _demasiado francesa, _pensó. - ¿Qué es la _Ecole de_ _bubarts_? – Preguntó confundido intentando imitar la pronunciación desconocida.

La alumna de Beauxbatons rió.

-La École des Beaux-Arts, la Escuela de Bellas Artes de la Academia. Verás en Hogwarts hay cuatro casas, según entiendo, tú estás en una de ellas – señaló el escudo de Slytherin cocido en el blazer del Potter- En Beauxbatons el sistema es diferente- Explicó.

Albus estaba intrigado y quería saber más. El libro que le había enviado su prima Dominique, _"Gratiam et sapientiam et fortitudinem: Académie Beauxbâtons Histoire"_, para su desgracia estaba en francés, por ende nada había podido apreciar de aquel lugar, salvo las imágenes que acompañan a los escritos del regalo.

-Yo junto a Dominique, asistimos a la Escuela de Bellas Artes, ahí perfeccionamos la pintura y la escultura además de los oficios comunes de la magia- Albus recordó varios nombres de pintores, muchos de ellos franceses, que aparecían en el marco de los cuadros en las pinturas movedizas de Hogwarts. La francesa prosiguió -Pero también hay dos escuelas más: la _École des paroles et de la musique,_ la Escuela de las Letras y la Música; y la _École de compétence,_ la Escuela de Destreza. La mayoría de los varones va a esta última, por no decir casi todos-. Mientras ella hablaba, el Potter de ojos verdes la observaba de pies a cabeza. Sus ojos eran de un acuático verde con matices celestes, su piel color almendra acompañaba facciones más bien ovaladas y su pelo cobrizo caía lacio, sobre sus hombros, peinado a la perfección con un moño rojo en el costado derecho. -Este de aquí- señaló una foto en el libro; -es mi padre-. _Marcel Bonne;_ leyó Albus. Recordó de inmediato a ver visto alguna de sus pinturas en los pasillos de Hogwarts y entendió que estaba hablando con la hija de una celebridad.

-Tu padre es un pintor muy famoso- Comentó Albus sorprendido.

-Bueno si algo así, el asistió a la École des Beaux-Arts, yo preservo la tradición familiar. Notará que la Academia Beauxbatons es muy exigente- Dijo presuntuosa.

La noche fue cayendo sobre el Expreso de Hogwarts, y uno tras otros los vagones encendieron sus luces. El tren se aproximaba al sur de Inglaterra y muchos se preguntaban como harían para atravesar el Canal inglés. Con el correr de las horas algunos pasajeros fueron rindiéndose al sueño, otros continuaban emocionados por la expectación del destino, contando leyendas y hazañas de torneos anteriores.

Hogwarts, Durmtrang y la Academia Beauxbatons, la famosa Triada de escuelas de magia competiría nuevamente por la gloria eterna, por el título de la supremacía. La Copa de Los Tres Magos, buscaba nuevo amo.

**V.**

Al caer el alba, el sonido de la sirena del tren despertó a los viajeros. El expreso había llegado a su estación final, la ciudad costera de Dover, al sur de Inglaterra.

La mañana estaba fría y lluviosa, propia de la costa y la época del año. El sol deseaba aparecer tras la neblina marina, pero el espesor de la llovizna se lo impedía y de a ratos un arcoíris se formaba sobre el océano.

Los prefectos comenzaron a circular por los vagones, enlistando a los alumnos más rezagados, a los que se habían pasado la noche despiertos y el sueño los había sorprendido en la madrugada o a los que tardaban más en prepararse. Al descender todos del tren y organizarse, el profesor Flitwick tomó la palabra.

-¡Estudiantes! – retumbó su voz por medio de un conjuro sonoro- la directora McGonagall ha recibido una lechuza urgente del Gran Palacio de la Magia, de ahora en más hasta llegar a Paris, yo seré la máxima autoridad-. Murmullos y risitas florecían entre la multitud, tan briosas palabras en la estatura y chillona voz de Flitwick le valían a los alumnos todo tipo de bromas y comentarios. -Les aseguro que tanto Minerva, como yo no toleramos más tonterías, ahora que estamos por cruzar la frontera mágica. La Academia Beauxbatons, es muy diferente a Hogwarts y les aseguro que Francia es muy distinta al Reino Unido.-Dijo con seriedad. -Al llegar a Calais, estaremos todos sujetos a la merced de nuestros anfitriones, a sus costumbres y a sus normas-. Puso su mano sobre su frente, como rendido a las travesuras de sus alumnos –Y les pido por favor, no más bludger sueltas- Todos echaron a reír. – ¡No crean que no encontraremos al o a los culpables!, sepan bien, que ese tipo de actos barbáricos serán multados rigurosamente y no solo por nosotros, sino también por Madame Baccaurot, la directora de Beauxbatons-.

Albus, Victoire, Rose y Maylleen se encontraban a escasos metros de James y su grupo de amigos de último año, escuchando al Profesor Flitwick, ya que mirarlo era imposible. Los hermanos Scatmander, Lorcan y Lysander, se abrieron paso entre el tumulto hasta encontrarse con ellos.

-¿Dónde estaban mellizos?- Preguntó Rose mientas abrazaba a su prima Victoire para darse calor.

-Estabamos con Malfoy, y los Slytherins de sexto. El desgraciado es un imán de chicas- Apuntó Lorcan mientras empujaba a su hermano a unirse a sus amigos-¿Dónde estabas metido Potter? ¡No sabes lo que hizo el desgraciado de tu hermano!- Comenzó a dar risotadas. El gesto de la cara de Albus lo explicó todo.

-Puedes dejar de decir "desgraciado", porfavor ¡Y qué te he dicho de llevar tu varita sobre la oreja! Luces ridículo- Irrumpió Victoire, mientras se abrazaban junto a Rose y Maylleen para calentarse. La llovizna comenzaba a hacerse intensa y Flitwick no paraba de dar sermones y recomendaciones a sus alumnos. El profesor, enfocado en que se entendiera la importancia de mantener la buena conducta en el evento, no se había percatado de que los estudiantes se estaban mojando y muriendo de frio, después de todo el tenía paraguas.

-¡¿Qué es eso!?- Se escucho entre los alumnos. De repente los más ávidos de visión señalaron el cielo sobre el mar y todos comenzaron a buscar curiosos sobre el firmamento lluvioso.

_-¡Miren eso!-_ Gritó un Ravenclaw. El profesor Flitwick continuaba hablando y ya sin ni siquiera ser escuchado, dijo;

-Bueno eso es su paraguas como en señal de conformidad.

Desde el horizonte, sobre las nubes reposadas por encima del mar, un fénix se abría paso entre la lluvia, cargando una gigante caja fuerte, el ave parecía estar a punto de colapsar. La caja de un acero ominoso lucía realmente como la última tarea que aquel pobre fénix agitado iba a realizar. Envuelta en cientos de cadenas daba la impresión de pesar una tonelada, siendo tan ancha como el tamaño de una puerta y tal alta como un pupitre del colegio.

-¡No va a lograrlo!- Rió Scorpius burlonamente junto a sus amigos Slytherins. En un segundo su mirada y la de Albus se encontraron, y este último levanto tímidamente la mano para saludarlo. Malfoy rechazó el saludo, volteando su mirada.

-¿Malfoy sigue enojado verdad?- Preocupado Albus indagó sobre las internas entre Scorpius y él a Lysander, su compañero de Casa.

Lysander que estaba ocupado en descifrar si el ave llegaría o no con vida a la costa respondió de reojo:

-¿Y tú qué crees Potter? Soy amigo de ambos, al igual que Lorcan, traten de mantenerme alejado de sus problemas- Sentenció tajante.

El otro Scatmander, que había escuchado la pregunta agrego:

-Te equivocaste Al, deja a Scorpius, algún día se le pasará-.

En ese momento un sonido de relampagueo estalló sobre la costa, una transportación. Con los pies sobre el agua, malhumorado por haber errado sus propios cálculos, un hombre con un sombrero bicornio negro, adornado con una pomposa pluma blanca se apareció frente a ellos. Lucía como un caballero, un noble del siglo XVIII en su elegante vestimenta, aunque su carácter y sus maldiciones al infortunio de aparecerse en el agua, rompían ese esquema.

El ave que se acercó finalmente a la costa, se consumió en las llamas cayendo de forma seca a las arenas del muelle. La pesada carga que transportaba el fénix se desplomó a pocos centímetros del hombre uniformado mojándolo por completo.

-_¡Ave estúpida! ¡¿Por qué elegiste morirte ahora?! Justo ahora, cuando hay tanto que hacer Mon Dieu, Par Morgana et Merlin!-_Refunfuño el hombre en un inglés afrancesado y un francés acelerado. Ni el Profesor Flitwick pudo disimilar la risa que encendía más la rabieta del caballero.

-¡Monsieur Lagarde! ¿Cómo está tanto tiempo? Un placer volver a verlo- Saludó cordialmente el Jefe provisional de la delegación de Hogwarts, tratando de privar su cara de muecas devenidas de la imagen cómica del episodio del ave y la aparición.

-¡Bonjour Monsieur Flitwick! Le aseguro el placer es mío. Pido disculpas por la necedad de este ave, estaba en su últimos días- se agachó el caballero y recogió de la arena, al renacido de las cenizas- Este servicio de encomiendas va a escuchar mis quejas- Comentó aún fastidioso.

Luego de quitar la gran caja de metal del agua, los estudiantes se amontonaron multiplicando sus caras investigadoras alrededor del objeto misterioso.

-Con su permiso profesor Flitwick- Se disculpó Monsieur Lagarde. Tanteó su ataviado uniforme con ambas manos, en busca de su varita, y al encontrarla realizó otra graciosa mueca de hastió. –Haber alumnos, hagansé a un lado, denme espacio _s'il vous plaît-._ Los prefectos de inmediato comenzaron a llamar casa por casa en busca de organizarse.

-_¡Hufflepuf por aquí!; ¡Ravenclaw, todos al ala derecha!; ¡Slytherin; detrás del profesor Flitwick!; ¡Gryffindor a la izquierda rápido!-_ Albus junto a los mellizos Scatmander debieron de separarse de sus primas en ese momento y reunirse con los Slytherins que se movían a las espaldas del pequeño profesor.

El caballero francés alzo su varita y recitó un conjuro extraño, dibujando unos círculos en el aire por sobre aquella misteriosa encomienda.

De repente las cadenas se hicieron arena, y la caja hizo un ruido de dilatación. Hábilmente Monsieur Lagarde, obviamente muy diestro en artes mágicas, fue elevando un objeto dorado y resplandeciente de entre paños de terciopelo rojo que cubrían el encargue.

Un gigantesco espejo se enalteció de la caja, ubicándose justo en frente de las cuatro filas de viajeros de Hogwarts. El marco artesonado de oro puro llamó la atención de todos y el brillo de aquel precioso objeto relumbraba sobre las caras de los estudiantes.

-Ahora sí, _mes amis_, pues les presento su entrada a nuestro mundo mágico- Dijo contento de haber sembrado el suspenso.- Este es un poderoso objeto mágico, que los trasladará a la ciudad de Calais, y de allí otro servidor los estará esperando, para conducirlos al Gran Palacio de la Magia en Paris- Explicó altivamente.

-¿A dónde iremos May?- Preguntó Rose intrigada a su amiga francesa.

-Pues como dijo el hombre del sombrero con el ave- respondió la alumna de Beauxbatons divertida, -Al Gran Palacio de la Magia, dónde vive el Gran Príncipe Constantine IX. Prepárate para todo lo que están a punto de conocer tú y tus amigos, querida Rose- Agregó entusiasmada. Maylleen Bonne estaba segura de que la aventura para sus nuevos amigos estaba a punto de comenzar.

**_Continuará..._**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Cuarto Capítulo! La chispa de la emoción de a poco toma fuerza :P El inicio del Torneo de los Tres Magos esta muy cerca y esta vez Beauxbatons será la escuela anfitriona. Pero cuidado, la Academia de magia francesa también tiene sus secretos, y los alumnos de Hogwarts deberán estar al tanto para que estos no los tomen por sorpresa. Un giro inesperado esta a punto de llegar y cambiará el curso de la historia de nuestros queridos protagonistas..._**

**_Gracias por seguir ahí, leyéndome y comentando! Como siempre digo, eso para mi es lo más importante. Te espero en el 5to!_**

**V.**

Las cuatro casas, que previamente se habían organizado para facilitar la tarea de Monsieur Lagarde se desparramaron en cuanto, el caballero francés anunció la funcionalidad del objeto.

El orden se perdió, más no la indagación y las conjeturas entre todos los alumnos, invadidos por la excitación. La pelea por obtener un lugar para husmear no cesaba y el brillo de aquel precioso objeto mágico contribuía al desorden.

El espejo tenía las dimensiones de una puerta, y es que respondiendo a todas las incógnitas, eso es lo que era. Su marco de un macizo oro labrado, se encontraba totalmente decorado y adornado con figuras sobresalientes que imitaban un baile de querubines que subían y bajaban sobre el artefacto mágico.

A simple vista podía entenderse el suplicio que había terminado con la vida del viejo fénix, el espejo lucía extremadamente pesado. De seguro imposible levantarlo sin magia.

-_D'accord_, comenzaremos grupo por grupo a ser transportados, lo alumnos de último año, serán los primeros en atravesarlo- Ordenó el enviado francés.

-Correcto, ¡Ya escucharon!- Concretó el profesor Flitwick –Alumnos de séptimo año, organizarse por casa en el siguiente orden: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw y Slytherin- Al compás de las palmas de Flitwick, los grupos comenzaron rápidamente a coaligarse para hacer el traspaso al mundo mágico francés. Allí frente al mar en cuestión de segundos habrían todos de reencontrarse en Calais, primera parada a Paris, y de allí finalmente a Beauxbatons.

-¡Que nervios! Es la primera vez que haré esto- Dijo Victoire claramente aterrorizada, sensación que acompañaba a todo el grupo. Sin embargo entre sus primos; Albus y Rose, y sus amigos; Lorcan y Lysander era ella la única en séptimo año, por lo tanto la primera en pasar junto a su generación.

-¿Porqué no sólo simplemente, podemos aparecernos del otro lado?- Preguntó Albus intrigado, levantando su capucha para cubrirse el pelo de la llovizna.

-¿Realmente crees poder hacerlo Potter? Terminarás en la mitad del mar, más mojado aún que el hombre con el sombrero emplumado – Rió socarronamente Lysander haciendo una mueca burlona.

-Pues porque es ilegal _aparecerse_ de una frontera mágica a otra, siendo menor- Aclaró Maylleen, mirando con desagravio al mellizo por haberla interrumpido.

-Así es primo. El Director del Departamento de Transportes Mágicos, publicó un artículo en _El Profeta_ sobre eso- Aportó Rose que intentaba controlar su rojiza cabellera alborotada por la humedad.

De repente, James apareció y se acercó a ellos, intentando ocultar el mismo temor que su prima Victoire sentía, y tomándola por los hombros, los dos se dirigieron al grupo de leones de séptimo año. La hermosa Weasley, agitó ligeramente su mano, despidiéndose para luego, como todos esperanzaban, volver a reencontrarse en Calais.

-Bueno estudiantes, el momento ha llegado – Dijo entusiasmado Monsieur Lagarde -_¡Courage!_ Estarán totalmente a salvo, si sienten alguna especie de jaqueca o pánico es normal con principiantes-. La fila de Gryffindor fue la primera en enfrentarse al espejo.

-¿Asustada _Vicky_?- Preguntó James quien estaba delante de su prima en la fila.

-¿Qué no éramos _leones_? – Broméo dándole un suave puñetazo a su primo en la espalda por haberla llamado _"Vicky"_.

Paso a paso, uno tras otro los alumnos de Gryffindor iban traspasando el espejo. Un aura brillante se conformaba cada vez que uno atravesaba el objeto hacia lo desconocido. Los corazones de James y Victoire palpitaban fuertemente con cada paso que los acercaba al portal. De repente para Albus y los demás su hermano y su prima desaparecieron por completo.

Al finalizar el traslado de los alumnos de último año de la casa de Gryffindor, los de séptimo de Hufflepuff le siguieron; y así en el orden que había establecido el profesor Flitwick continuaron los séptimos de Ravenclaw y Slytherin.

Llegó el momento de los sextos, el orden de traspaso se mantuvo: leones, tejones, águilas y serpientes. Conforme el clima empeoraba Albus y los de quinto año esperaban mojados y congelados su turno.

-Rosie, estas estrangulando mi mano- Comentó Lorcan frunciendo su ceño. La Gryffindor, siendo una de las primeras del grupo en atravesar el espejo se había topado con los primeros indicios de un nerviosismo temeroso.

-¡Vamos, vamos, vamos! Alumnos de Gryffindor de quinto año, aceleren el paso- Ordenó Flitwick, mientras supervisaba desde al lado del portal junto a Monsieur Lagarde a sus alumnos.

-De acuerdo- Se dijo la pelirroja a sí misma- No hay nada que temer, esto es absurdo- inflo su pecho en señal de seguridad y dejó a sus amigos atrás.- Nos vemos en Francia- Se despidió.

La fila de quinto año de Gryffindor, se llevó consigo a Rose, y tras esta continuaron los quintos de Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw.

El momento de Slytherin había llegado.

-Nos vemos del otro lado Maylleen- Saludó Lysander sonriente con pocitos en sus mejillas.- ¿Por cierto en que te _vas_ tú?- preguntó ingenuamente.

-Cruzaré el portal al igual que ustedes, nos vemos del otro lado- Respondió pedante la francesa.

-¿Es linda no? Le murmuró Lysander a su hermano mientras se enfilaban junto a los demás Slytherins de quinto.

-Es la clase de chicas que te hacen suspirar hermano, las que no te prestan atención- Respondió Lorcan mofándose, Albus soltó una carcajada.

La fila de los Slytherin de quinto año, la última en ser transportada, cruzó nuevamente las miradas de Albus y Scorpius, separados sólo por un cuerpo de distancia. Tras Albus, le seguían los Scamander que bromeaban junto a Malfoy pese a la distancia. El Potter Slytherin fingía una risa frente a la situación de incomodidad. Alexander Nott, dado vuelta, lo miraba fijamente secreteándose con Scorpius, y a su vez el resto de los serpientes notaban y murmuraban aquel encuentro.

Paso a paso se iban acercando al espejo, pero Albus no estaba asustado. Sólo quería poder terminar con aquel sentimiento de disgusto que le causaba estar en la mira de las discusiones de sus compañeros.

El momento sin anunciarse, sorpresivamente llegó.

Parado frente al espejo, miró a los mellizos tras él y tras tragar saliva, miró fijamente el destino que tenía en frente. Finalmente, atravesó.

Por una reacción defensiva, sin darse cuenta cerró los ojos al cruzar, abriéndolos una vez de encontrarse al otro lado.

Lo primero que hizo fue buscar su varita, de cierta forma tenerla nuevamente en su mano le daba seguridad. El traslado había sido automático y pudo comprobar, igual que los demás, que el temor era totalmente infundado.

Tras él, aparecieron los mellizos y los tres se abrazaron en el encuentro exagerando la situación.

La lluvia había cedido y el cielo desde la costa francesa, era un poco más claro que el que habían padecido en el lado inglés. Tanto incluso que se podía ver muy diminutamente el reflejo centelleante del espejo dorado al recibir los primeros rayos del sol.

-_¡Bienvenus!_ Se escuchaba reiteradas veces de una misma voz. Albus comenzó a hacerse la idea de que ese acento lo escucharía infinidad de veces y agradeció que al menos los anfitriones se esforzaran en hablar en inglés. El francés iba a ser un problema.

El profesor Flitwick fue el último en pasar, luego Monsieur Lagarde se _apareció_ en el mar repitiendo la torpeza anterior.

Maylleen, se apareció también en la costa, pero esta vez acompañada de un distinguido aristócrata, su padre. El hombre de peluca rizada blanca, y unos bigotes canosos largos que terminaban en un firulete, paso por al lado del Potter con una expresión altiva muy similar a la de su hija.

-¡Nos vemos en Beauxbatons! Salúdame a los demás- Se despidió Mayllen. En cuestión de segundos el sonido de un fénix que sobrevoló sobre todos, anunció que el espejo de oro regresaba de donde había venido.

-Nos están esperando, rápido no se distraigan- Anunció con paso apresurado el profesor Flitwick que volvía a repetir las instrucciones ya dadas para traspasar el nuevo espejo que los esperaba para llegar a Paris.

-_Bonjour_ Monsieur Lagarde- Saludo otro mago de vestimenta similar al caballero, que continuaba insultando su estupidez.

-_Bonjour _Mounsier Devereux- Reverenció el primero. – Le presento al Profesor Filius Flitwick, subdirector del Colegio Hogwarts – Introdujo. – Profesor Flitwick, le presento al Director del Departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional, Monsieur Edmond Devereux, quien le acompañará hasta el Gran Palacio en Paris- Explicó.

Intercambiando saludos y formalidades ente ellos, los tres caballeros prosiguieron por impartir las mismas órdenes a la delegación de alumnos, pero esta vez frente a un nuevo espejo.

-Bueno Gran Palacio de Paris, o lo que seas, aquí vamos- se dijo Albus lanzando un suspiro.

Ya con la pérdida del miedo, los estudiantes se aligeraron confiados en llegar a destino.

**VII.**

-Im..posible…- Balbuceó Alexander Nott, mientras su cabeza se perdía en los altos techos pintados al fresco de aquel regio salón.

-Va a entrarte una mosca Nott, cierra tu boca- Dijo Scorpius, hipnotizado también por toda esa magnificencia.

Oro y mármol de todos los colores se reproducían por todos los rincones de aquel suntuoso salón palaciego. Las paredes y los techos, moldeados reproducían frescos con distintas imágenes del mundo de la magia, reflejando la historia y los personajes importantes para la magia francesa_. El salón del Príncipe_, era una imponente cámara ataviada de lámparas de cristales, estatuas movedizas de mármol blanco, columnas y ventanales con vista a la ciudad. Una ciudad que de seguro desconocía toda aquella majestuosidad.

Las caras de todos eran de fascinación, maravilladas por la pompa de aquel lugar.

Al final del salón, se alzaba un gigantesco trono en lo alto. Un sillón encumbrado de almohadonado color cerúleo con patas y marco del respaldo, de oro. El almohadón de respaldo tenía una gran _"C"_ bordada con hilo dorado encerrando las letras "_IX"_- Constantine IX, el Gran Príncipe- Señaló Rose.

Al costado del Trono, dos asientos menores, sin nominación, centralizaban al marcado con las letras " ", posicionándolo como el principal por su importancia y suntuosidad. Desde allí se desprendían a los costados hasta la entrada del salón cientos de espejos iguales a los que los habían transportado instantáneamente hasta allí. Al lado de los 250 espejos que rodeaban la sala yacía un guardia custodiando, sin embargo cientos y cientos de personajes ingresaban y egresaban del enorme recinto.

-Bueno alumnos del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, Bienvenidos al _Gran Palais de la Magie_- Indicó vigoroso Monsieur Devereux al contingente de estudiantes boquiabiertos que lo seguían en medio de todo ese alboroto. – Bienvenidos a la sede oficial de los asuntos del gobierno mágico francés, podría decirse el semejante a su Ministerio de Magia, allá en Inglaterra- Sonreía al observar las caras de admiración de los alumnos.

Inesperadamente, trompetas retumbaron por todo el salón y los guardias que rodeaban la estancia, se posicionaron como dando una venia. Los magos que iban y venían como un hormiguero, detuvieron su marcha y se posicionaron a las horillas del salón dejando una amplia pasarela. Las trompetas anunciaban la llegada al recinto del Gran Príncipe Constantine.

Un gran cortinado color carmesí, se abrió y la solemnidad empantanó a todo.

-¡Anunciando, a Su Majestad, El Gran Príncipe Constantine IX!- Expresó uno de los pajes del soberano.

Un caballero de platinada y lacia melena, de tez blanca como el mármol y ojos turquesa como cielo de verano; se robó la atención de todo el salón. De una estatura considerable comenzó a caminar con su traje de satén azul enjoyado con un aire gallardo y esplendoroso.

A medida que el Gran Príncipe se dirigía hacia su trono, las personas a sus costados iban reverenciándolo con gran respeto. Su mirada se esparcía por sobre los ojos de todos los presentes como si les prestara atención por un instante, reaccionando sus _plebeyos_ con una increíble felicidad. Poderosa pero amable seducía a todos al pasar, con un ritmo veleidoso.

Los alumnos de Hogwarts, instintivamente lo reverenciaron cuando les tocó su turno, era imposible desairar tal magnanimidad.

-Ese es el Gran Príncipe- Susurró Victoire. El noble aristócrata continuó su galante caminata saludando y sonriendo.

-Vaya que es alto- Dijo con admiración en su expresión Rose.

-Su hija es inalcanzablemente hermosa- Siseó un joven mago a su derecha. El inoportuno sonrió carismáticamente y no tardó mucho tiempo en ganarse la atención de Rose Weasley. –Pero, veo que no es la única belleza que parece, admiraré hoy- Dijo sonriendo.

La Gryffindor asaltada con su guardia baja, observó de sobresalto al joven e instantáneamente sus mejillas se ruborizaron. La belleza de aquel desconocido se prendó de ella que de inmediato recuperándose respondió- Si este lugar es realmente hermoso-.

Entre risas el joven dijo-¡No, no hablaba del lugar! Hablaba de usted- se reverenció hacia ella y tomando su mano; la beso y se presentó- Eros Saint-Claire, el placer es mio- Victoire observando la situación, percatada del atractivo de aquel desconocido obligó a su prima mediante una mueca a abordar el coqueteo. Por desgracia, el punto más débil de la inteligente pelirroja era precisamente ese.

El Gran Príncipe había arribado a su trono, y la incipiente charla entre Rose y el galán francés se interrumpió al grito de -_¡Larga vida al Gran Príncipe Constantine!¡Viva el Gran Príncipe!-._ De cierta forma, la Gryffindor aprovechó ese par de segundos para retomar su coraje.

-Rose Weasley, encantada- Respondió mostrándose interesante. Los ojos color ámbar del muchacho la tomaban prisionera, eran cristalinos y atrayentes. Las facciones seductoras de una tez esculpida y una contextura atlética habían llamado la atención de más de una jovencita presente.

-¿Éres de Hogwarts verdad? Vas a Beauxbatons a participar del Torneo de los Tres Magos- Afirmó con esa luz que ya empezaba a caracterizar su cara.

-Exacto, posible campeona quizás- Bromeó con más seguridad.

-Pues quizás seamos competidores- Dijo sugerente.-Estoy en la Escuela de Destreza, de la Academia Beauxbatons- Volvió a sonreír como si utilizara un arma mortal.

**_Continuará..._**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hola! Estoy de vuelta, con el 5to cap :)**_

_**Me he retrasado porque (u.u) me corte el dedo el otro día! jajaja estaba lavando un vaso y se me explotó en la mano el muy $%#$ ! -.-''' ; me hice una herida re profunda porque se me metió un vidrio en el dedo anular de la mano derecha. Me sangró mucho y me lo tuve que vendar. Me doliá muchisimo y no podía casi usar la mano (ya sé a nadie le importa saber esto ajajaj) Pero bueno, no podía escribir por eso me había retrasado :P**_

_**En fin, ya mi dedo está a salvo :D! acá les dejo el 5to cap.. Espero que te guste!**_

_**Gracias por leerlo, seguirme y comentar! Espero verte en el 6to**_

_**(Gracias de nuevo Maillen! ya esta es la última vez :P)**_

* * *

**VII.**

-Este año nuestra querida Academia Beauxbatons, será la anfitriona del _Tournoi des Trois Sorciers,_ por lo que estoy tremendamente orgulloso- Anunció con su porte distinguido de autoridad y calidez – He de venir de la Biblioteca Mágica de Paris, puesto que personalmente quería retirar este objeto e inaugurar la competencia en el Gran Salón como es tradición aquí…- Desde uno de los espejos cercanos al trono, dos hombres uniformados aparecieron cargando una nueva encomienda.

El Soberano, se levantó de su sillón y uno de sus sirvientes, se acercó a él con un celeste almohadón aterciopelado, decorado con ribetes y arabescos en hilo de oro. El Príncipe Constantine, tomó de aquel almohadón una varita inusualmente larga, de unos cuarentaicinco centímetros aproximadamente. Descendió los cinco escalones de su trono y se colocó frente al objeto.

-Con ustedes… el Cáliz de Fuego…- Los aplausos estallaron entre visitantes, curiosos y alumnos. Uno de los guardias golpeó con su lanza ceremonial tres veces el suelo y el gran salón volvió a hacer silencio. –Durante más de mil años…- continuó con su discurso.

-¿Planeas competir?- Susurró Rose al alumno de Beauxbatons en medio de aquella presentación.

-Por supuesto, mi familia ha competido por más de diez generaciones, es casi una obligación que lo haga- Respondió con el mismo volumen Eros.

-Rose, Rose, ¡Mira!; ¡Los de Durmstrang!- Le chisteó Victoire señalando en frente de ellos a una cincuentena de varones uniformados toscamente con porte militar. Eros, que no le había quitado los ojos de encima a Rose desde el ingreso del Gran Príncipe, clavó fugazmente su mirada en la delegación del rudo colegio del norte.

-¡No puede ser!- Expresó con asombro olvidándose del protocolo de la ceremonia. Automáticamente las miradas inquisidoras de quienes los rodeaban se posaron en el en señal de reprimenda.- _Pardon _ – se disculpó avergonzado por haber levantado la voz.

-¿Qué es, que sucede?- Indagó Rose también avergonzada por haberse convertido en el centro de atención debido a la indiscreción de su nuevo acompañante.

-¿Qué no sabes quién está entre las filas de Durmstrang?- Espetó el encantador muchacho enarcando una ceja en señal de agudeza.

-No conozco a nadie en Durmstrang- Respondió inocente la pelirroja.

Las filas del colegio del norte, intimidaban a los alumnos de Hogwarts, que ya susurraban entre sí acerca de lo fornidos y rudos que lucían los alumnos de Basilius Karkarov.

-Ya debe haber cumplido quince años, es él- intentando señalar con su mirada a uno de los chicos de Durmstrang, que se encontraban frente a ellos, del otro lado del salón.

El Príncipe que había finalizado su largo discurso ceremonial, se dispuso a llamar a los tres colegios frente a él, en aquel salón lleno de espectadores.

-¡Ahora, ha llegado finalmente el momento, en el que la Corte de Francia dará a conocer al mundo a los competidores que se disputarán el lugar de _champions_ en el _Tournoi des Trois Sorciers_! – Decretó el Gran Príncipe. – ¡Por favor demos la bienvenida a nuestros amigos ingleses, del colegio Hogwarts y su directora Minerva McGonagall!-.

-¡Rose apúrate!- Victoire la tomó de la mano y rápidamente las dos se unieron a sus compañeros de Hogwarts que desfilaron enfrente de toda la corte presididos por la reaparecida Directora McGonagall, en medio de aplausos y recibimientos.

La profesora McGonagall, haciendo una reverencia saludó cortésmente al Gran Príncipe, que asintió cordialmente aquella presentación de respetos. Las cuatro casas de Hogwarts en sus mejores galas, dirigidos por el profesor Flitwick, comenzaron a cantar el himno del Colegio. Los aplausos se repitieron al finalizar.

-_Très bien, très bien_, Bienvenidos estudiantes- Felicitó alegremente el caballero. -Ahora, recibiremos a nuestro querido colegio, con ustedes, la _Académie Beauxbatons_ y su directora, Katherine Baccaurot- Introdujo airoso.

Desde aquel costado del Gran Salón, al que el alumno de Beauxbatons había señalado a Rose, una mirada decidida, rapaz observaba a los estudiantes del colegio francés, con un fuego flameante en sus iris. Una ira enjaulada, un rabia contenida.

Delante de toda la formación de la Academia Beauxbatons, una joven resaltaba. Una hermosa joven de encanto peligroso, cosechaba las vistas de una audiencia deseosa de captar hasta la última irradiación de su belleza. Con una rubia cabellera ondulada y deliciosos ojos turquesa, pese a su semblante enérgico, su elegancia era el combustible que encendía la ferocidad de su preciosidad. Quienes no la conocían no tardaron en sospechar que no era una alumna común y corriente. Su encanto y distinción tenía una herencia genética muy significativa.

-Ares, debes presentarme a tu hermana- Codeó chistosamente Alekxei mientras se pasmaba por la resplandeciente belleza de aquella dorada jovencita.

-Aún no conoces a los Ailesdfue, Alekxei. Mi hermana te pulverizaría como una mosca- Respondió entre dientes el Durmstrang.-No todo lo que reluce es oro, Orloievsky- Sentenció.

-Nuestro último, pero no menos importante invitado- Continuó el Gran Príncipe luego de la presentación del colegio anfitrión; - Desde los fríos territorios del norte, los alumnos de Dumstrang, y su director Basilius Karkarov- Presentó a la corte.

Los alumnos de Durmstrang, se robaron el show. Cientos y cientos de espectadores, comenzaron a murmurar mediante la presentación de Durmstrang se desarrollaba con la fuerza y la determinación que los identificaba.

Las empolvadas pelucas y los adornados trajes de la corte se salían de sus ejes en la búsqueda del mejor lugar para observar. Pero no precisamente la presentación del colegio del norte era lo que llamaba la atención. No por lo menos para los que sabían quién se encontraba de vuelta en casa.

-_¡Magnifique!_ Espléndido- Expresó el Gran Príncipe aplaudiendo con un coro de aduladores que imitaban todo lo que él hacía. –Aquí están nuestros preciados jóvenes, los valientes, los audaces, querida corte y visitantes presentes, les presento a los futuros campeones del Torneo!- Anunció levantando sus manos, con los tres colegios y el Cáliz de fuego frente a él.

El rugido de los aplausos ignoro un somero pero intenso momento. De entre las filas del colegio del norte, un vínculo exento de todo aquel circo se debatía en miradas de una mezcla de sentimientos y sensaciones de antipatía. Dos pares de ojos turquesa, se impregnaron de un desafió mutuo y las profundidades de aquellos colores eran las únicas conocedoras de las heridas que ambos portaban. Desde lo alto de un trono opulento, liderando todo aquel boato, el Gran Príncipe reconocía a su hijo, el príncipe Ares. Un par de segundos bastaron para decirse, en el más absoluto silencio un millón de palabras entre ambos y el Gran Palacio de la Magia sintió la tensión que explotaba entre ellos.

-Ese de ahí, es el hijo del Gran Príncipe- comentó anonadada Rose a su primo Albus, que observaba al igual que el resto de los partícipes de aquella escena silenciosa entre padre e hijo, el extraordinario parecido de los dos.

-Esta competencia no solo será muy especial para ustedes- Dijo el Gran Príncipe con un tono un poco más grave en su voz- Sino también será una muy especial ocasión, para mí- Agrego con misterio. Las coincidencias eran abrumadoras, el cabello, aunque poco más corto en el joven; los ojos, poderosos, decididos; aunque un poco más maduros en el mayor; el porte, altivo, gallardo aunque mucho más agresivos en el hijo. Todo era una inflexión comparativa entre el Gran Príncipe y uno de sus herederos, el _desterrado._

Desde la fila de Beauxbatons, la bellísima hija del príncipe se percataba también del clima que había generado la aparición de su hermano. Sus compañeros del colegio se miraban unos a otros, respetuosos e inquietos de hacer algún tipo de comentario. Atenea, simplemente sonreía segura y atractiva disimulando todo aquel alboroto. El Gran Príncipe Constantine recuperándose de unos eternos segundos de silencio prosiguió con la ceremonia;

-Nuestro más devoto servidor, Monsieur Devereux, Director del Departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional será su mentor y responsable durante su estancia en _Chateau Chambord_, estará para aconsejarlos y mediar las tres autoridades de la _Triada _- Aclaró.- Monsieur Devereux, la palabra es suya. Mucha suerte a los competidores, y que este sea un torneo inolvidable.- Retornó a su trono en señal de culminación.-_¡Cour et le Courage!_- Arengó.

-_¡Cour et le Courage!-_ Repitió solemnemente toda la corte.

-Muchas Gracias Su Majestad- Introdujo el caballero francés.- Ahora estudiantes y directores, acompañadme, Beauxbatons nos espera-.

Monsieur Devereux reverenció nuevamente al Gran Príncipe, acompañado de toda la corte y los estudiantes y se dirigió a uno de los 250 espejos que se ubicaban en el salón. _"Chateau Chambord, Académie Beauxbâtons"_ versaba grabado en la parte superior del suntuoso marco dorado de uno de ellos. El portal, que los llevaría a su destino final, el Torneo de los Tres Magos, la última parada en aquel emocionante viaje.

-¿Preparados?- Preguntó a la _Triada_ el ministro noble francés.

-_Más que nunca-_ Pensó más de uno. Los tres directores, guiaron el paso siguiendo a Devereux que fue el primero en cruzar.

Albus observó que el espejo que daba ingreso a los terrenos del colegio francés, en la parte inferior del marco, yacía un número; _"178"_. Un modo de computar la cantidad de entradas y salidas que componían la red de comunicación, pensó. Atravesó su vista por sobre el tumulto, para curiosear a dónde llevaba el espejo continuo. No pudiendo observar si el número correspondía a la numeración posterior o anterior a _178_, ya que uno guardia le obstruía, se contento con percibir el grabado en la parte superior del marco del espejo continuo, _Grande Bibliothèque de Paris_.

-¡Sean valientes!, ¡Decididos!, ¡Audaces!- Gritó el Gran Príncipe desde su trono- y que gane el mejor-.

Beauxbatons fue el primero en cruzar, Hogwarts le siguió y por último Durmstrang. Los aplausos y gritos se fueron apagando como una vela en extinción a medida que los competidores ingresaban al espejo.

**VIII.**

La vista era impresionante, sin dudas la más espectacular que muchos habían presenciado. El hermoso castillo de Beauxbatons, llamado por los anfitriones _Chateau Chambord_, se encontraba emplazado en el medio de un extenso prado de verde césped fresco, surcado por una serie de simétricos caminos que llegaban a las entradas del castillo, que majestuoso coronaba toda una escena sin igual.

Un bosque rodeaba los prados y un canal surcaba la costa del embelesado edificio. Sin parecidos a Hogwarts, ni siquiera el clima, que complotaba con aquel paisaje puro y aireado, era similar al frío y las nubes habituales del castillo escocés o las nubes lluviosas que los habían perseguido desde la isla. El gris de la piedra de Hogwarts era reemplazado por un prístino blanco que resplandecía sobre las miradas atónitas de todos.

-_¡Esto es increíble_!-;

-_¡Asombroso!_ -;

-_¡Totalmente hermoso!_-

Expresaban al unísono los visitantes, mientras se iban agolpando entre sí para captar lo mejor posible aquella espléndida vista. El clima era de júbilo y la curiosidad por explorar los interiores, efusiva. La Academia Beauxbatons era un lugar espléndido, reflejo de todo lo que significaba Francia y su historia mágica.

La fachada de cuatro torres centrales; dos que formaban parte del cuadrilátero principal, y las dos restantes que se extendían de las primeras uniéndose al cierre del perímetro, impresionaban por su magnificencia. El techo colmado por un centenar de torres y chimeneas era adornado en perfecta armonía, trazando un estilo arquitectónico muy refinado. Tal como era la Academia Beauxbatons, elegante pero a la vez poderosa.

-En el mundo muggle el _Chateau Chamborb_ es uno de los mejores exponentes del _Renacimiento francés_ ¿sabían?- Decía entusiasmada Rose. La pelirroja se sentía como si hubiese descubierto varita de Merlín. Las caras de los mellizos Scamander la miraron enredadas- Fue construido en el siglo XV, por el Rey Francisco I de Francia, que también fue un mago ¿Grandioso no? –

-Si claro, por supuesto- Respondieron frunciendo el ceño mientras se miraban entre sí.

-¿Qué está diciendo?- Preguntó Albus a sus amigos, pero con una mueca de confusión, ninguno le respondió.

-Estoy ansiosa por ver a Dominique, su última lechuza llego hace más de dos meses ¡¿Cómo pudo no haberme contado de este lugar?! ¡Eso es imperdonable, mira lo magnífico que es!- Comentó entusiasmada la inteligente pelirroja.

-Quizás quería que nos sorprendiéramos, mira este lugar ¡Es realmente impresionante!- comentó Albus.

En ese instante un sonido melódico se sumo al ambiente contribuyendo de inmediato a la animación de los visitantes. Como si fuese un canto de sirenas, el cristalino cielo azul se lleno de alas.

Un centenar de caballos alados enfilaron en una graciosa coreografía montados por alumnos de la Academia Beauxbatons al son del himno del colegio. El espectáculo de bienvenida dejo a todos boquiabiertos. Desde los cielos montados sobre aquellas preciosas bestias aladas realizaban acrobacias y demostraciones mágicas con el objetivo de estremecer las miradas de los visitantes.

Lentamente en una danza a la precisión fueron descendiendo uno por uno hasta armar una formación de cuatro hileras frente a los espectadores que aplaudían festivamente. Trompetas comenzaron a repicar y en tanto el último pegaso descendía y se enfilaba; las puertas del castillo se abrieron de par en par.

La presentación llegó a su punto culmine cuando el _Chateau Chambord_ floreció con un centenar de alumnos del colegio que salieron a recibir a los visitantes en medio de un clima de alegría, amistad y celebración. Los alumnos se entre mezclaron con las dos delegaciones extranjeras, saludando y entregando flores y regalos.

-_Chère soeur, comment vas-tu depuis le temps!?_- Exclamó en medio de esa celebración Victoire. James y Rose se dieron vuelta para abrazar a su prima Dominique que se aparecía tras ellos con su rojiza cabellera.

-¿Cómo están? Estaba ansiosa por verlos, los he extrañado tanto- Dijo Dominique emocionado por reencontrarse con su familia. Victoire no soltaba a su hermana, hace mucho tiempo que no compartían un abrazo juntas. -¿Dónde está Albus? Quiero abrazarlo también- Inquirió mirando más allá de su familia.

-Albus debe estar junto a los Slytherins, no lo he visto desde que cruzamos el espejo- Respondió James.

A metros de ellos, Albus se había quedado atrás de sus amigos y miraba perdido y solitario en busca de alguien que lo acompañara en ese momento de soledad. Miró hacia atrás de él y observo a los mellizos Scamander junto a Scorpius y Alexander hablar con un grupo de alumnas de Beauxbatons. Se sintió avergonzado y estúpido, mientras sonreía simpáticamente a todos los que se atravesaban para saludarse entre delegaciones, sólo esperando que alguien lo rescatase.

Mientras continuaban los recibimientos, Albus jugaba y disimulaba con su varita el momento de soledad que estaba viviendo. De repente un grupo de cuatro alumnos de Durmstrang paso por sobre él, empujándolo hombro a hombro, como si fuese un objeto entorpeciendo su camino.

-Ten cuidado, casi me tiras- Dijo absorto Potter, frente al atropello de uno de ellos, clavando una mirada de desconcierto sobre sus ojos.

El rubio, se volteó a mirarlo con sus tres amigos atrás esperándolo.

-No tienes idea a quien le hablas- Respondió tajante y amenazador. Como un animal que está a punto de atacar el verde y el turquesa colisionaron desde las miradas de los dos.

-¡Ares, deja al _niño_! Vámonos- Soltó uno de sus amigos tras él.

_Niño, _esa palabra fue una estocada para el Slytherin. Debía reconocer que su _contrincante_ era mucho más fornido, y definitivamente, por demás agresivo _¿Qué el Torneo de los Tres Magos no era para hacer amigos?_, retumbó en su conciencia. Llevaba menos de veinticuatro horas en Francia y ya había fallado en esa iniciativa. Que le fuese difícil hacer amistades era justificable, sobre todo el primer día. Pero que con tanta rapidez ya estuviese haciendo enemigos era algo completamente diferente.

Ares, lo desairó y se dio vuelta para unirse a sus amigos. Los cuatro se dirigieron hacia un grupo de jóvenes de Beauxbatons que estaban siendo asediadas por los varones, las coquetas alumnas eran el centro de atención en la bienvenida al colegio.

-Hola _hermanita_, ¿Disfrutando la corona?- Interrumpió incisivo el _príncipe desterrado_ en el grupo que lisonjeaba a la bella joven rubia de Beauxbatons.

El aire se cortó rotundamente. Todos hicieron silencio. El resentimiento afloró por todos los poros del joven, como flechas disparadas hacia ella.

-Hola Ares. Has vuelto- Respondió fríamente.

Albus agraviado por aquella afrenta que le había provocado el alumno de Durmstang, decidió resarcirse. Varita en mano, se dirigió a exigir disculpas; arrastrado por una sensación de compensación que nunca antes había sentido. En Gryffindor era rechazado, en Slytherin apartado, en Beauxbatons no permitiría que le sucediera lo mismo.

-Hey idiota, merezco una disculpa ¿No crees?- Dijo en un tono que nunca antes había usado. Todo su cuerpo adopto una actitud desconocida, una valentía y un arrojo que sorpresivamente había florecido desde sus entrañas. Nunca más volvería a permitir que alguien lo hiciera sentir inferior.

_**Continuará...**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Acá de vuelta con el 6to cap del fic! Espero que te guste, me tarde mucho en subirlo, porque realmente estuve bloqueado estos días u.u**_

_**Como siempre, ojala me comentes y recomiendes (si es que te gusto claro)**_

_**Muchas Gracias a quienes siempre me siguen y me comentan! son lo+ :)**_

_**Otra cosa! Estaría bueno, ya que no se puede subir imágenes aqui que las buscaras vos para imaginarte los lugares quizás como yo me los imagino (ej Beauxbatons = chateau chambord) o también las oraciones o palabras que subo en francés ponerlas en el traductor asi se entiende más jaja**_

_**Bueno, acá esta el 6to espero que te guste y nos veamos en el 7mo que estes muy bien! :P**_

* * *

**IX.**

El revuelo de aquella escena dejó a todos impregnados de un nerviosismo que inflamó silencios y murmuraciones. Enfermo de un febril coraje, Albus se interpuso entre aquel encuentro de hermanos. La vibrante discusión fue entorpecida por el alumno de Hogwarts que se importunaba más que nunca. Atenea y Ares se miraron entre sí, ofuscados por la interrupción del extranjero.

El varón, volteo bruscamente a enfrentarse con el desconocido, con una soberbia y cólera que les electrizó la piel a los partícipes del enfrentamiento.

-¿Qué no ves que estamos en medio de una conversación imbécil?- Insultó sobrador el Durmstrang francés, llevándose un mechón de su blanco cabello tras la oreja.

-Ares, deja el _niño_ en paz, él no tiene nada que ver. Ignóralo.-Señaló Atenea. Intentando evitar una masacre entre aquellos dos jóvenes de los cuales uno ya se había acercado con varita en mano, agarró a su hermano del codo.- ¿Qué quieres? No es un buen momento- Se dirigió a Albus.

-¡De una vez por todas!; ¡Deja de fingir todo el tiempo con tu maldita diplomacia!- Estalló en ira el rubio, soltándose del agarre de su hermana.

La bravura con la que Potter había iniciado aquella afrenta, se desvaneció al presenciar la ira que había enjaulada en el Durmstrang y de repente se vio a si mismo huyendo de la intrepidez. Parado, no sabiendo que hacer, balbuceo;

-No era mi intención interrumpirlos, pero quiero que se disculpe- Sosteniendo posición, pese al temor que lo eclipsaba, Albus hizo un ademán con su varita.

-Lárgate…- Dijo Ares, encarando al Potter de ojos verdes mientras lo empujaba frente a frente bufando una respiración iracunda. Dio un cachetazo a la varita de su contrincante inmovilizándolo solo con su mirada encendida, como si acorralara a una presa desamparada.

-¡Hey! ¿Qué no es ese Albus?- Preguntó Dominique a sus familiares, al observar a metros de ellos aquella tensa escena. Rose, James, Victoire y Dominique se dieron vuelta para reconocer al uniformado de Hogwarts que se desafiaba con el musculoso de Durmstrang.

-¡¿Es mi hermano?!- Preguntó sobresaltado James desconociendo la actitud de Albus.

Cuando Ares arrojó la varita de Albus al suelo, los cuatro corrieron a detener el encontronazo entre los dos alumnos. Scorpius desde otro cuadrante, advirtió la situación, pero evitó señalársela a los demás.

-¿Qué está sucediendo aquí?- Irrumpió James y sus primas la escaramuza.

-Sácame a este _niño_ de aquí- Advirtió el Durmstrang ceñudo con un semblante paralizado. Las palabras de Ares impactaron en la cara del Gryffindor.

-¿Podemos terminar con esta incómoda situación? Ares, este es el Torneo de los Tres Magos, se supone que debemos hacer amigos, no evitarlos- Argumentó Atenea intentando detener aquella pelea.

-¡No me importa hacer estúpidos amigos!- Gritó el príncipe.

-Albus vámonos- Se dirigió prudente Rose, consciente de la desventaja de iniciar un escándalo.-Ven conmigo- Dijo tomándolo amablemente del hombro.

-Arrojaste mi varita al césped. Ahora debes disculparte. Dos veces- Agregó tajante Albus, mientras se debatía en aquella pugna de miradas. Una pluma podía iniciar un duelo y ya el público se hacía presente para presenciarlo.

-_Ailesdfue_ ¿Buscando problemas?- Dijo una sombría figura que se había acercado hacia aquel grupo de alumnos, imitando sarcásticamente el acento francés. -¿Qué no fue suficiente con el castigo que cumpliste antes de venir?- Increpó afilado Basilius Karkarov.-Retírate _niño_, si intentas probar tu fingida valentía, no te conviene que sea con un Durmstrang- Sonrió burlonamente. –No hay nada que ver aquí- Ordenó. Sus cuatro alumnos, incluido Ares acataron la exigencia de su temido director.

-Estás muerto- Susurró Ares al atemorizado Slytherin antes de retirarse.- Y esto no ha terminado _princesa _- Aclaró a su hermana.

-Basilius, ¿Qué está sucediendo aquí?- Espetó McGonagall arribada al enfrentamiento. -¿Potters y Weasleys?; ¿Porqué siento que esto ya lo he vivido innumerables veces?- Preguntó la directora con un suspiro de resignación en su voz.

-No te preocupes Minerva, ya no hay nada que hacer aquí- Agregó Karkarov.

-¡Albus y James Potter! Ciertamente no se puede negar son hijos de su padre. De usted puedo esperarme cualquier cosa James, pero de usted señor Albus- Dijo con decepción la bruja- Estoy muy defraudada ¿Qué es eso de andar _matoneándose_? No lo reconozco- Agregó con énfasis.- Creo que no entienden la importancia de poder ser partícipes de una oportunidad como esta. Ninguno de ustedes comprende que la honorable reputación de Hogwarts está en juego y si esta es mancillada ustedes serán los únicos responsables.- Aseveró.

-Lo sentimos Directora, no sucederá tal cosa se lo aseguro- Dijo sensata y madura Rose, mientras sus primas asentían. Albus recogió su varita, apenado por haberse puesto en aquella situación frente a todo el mundo, y una vez más avergonzarse.

-Eso espero, esta será mi última advertencia a su impertinencia. Somos invitados, no deben olvidarse de eso ¡Ahora basta de tonterías! Madame Baccaurot, no está esperando, el Torneo está a punto de comenzar- Agregó. – Y no crea señor James Sirius Potter, que no estoy al tanto de su pequeña broma en el tren, sus padres recibieron esta misma mañana una lechuza poniéndolos al corriente de lo sucedido- Comentó para luego retirarse a saludar a la directora de la Academia Beauxbatons.

La cara de Albus quedó ostensiblemente frustrada. Nuevamente había sido agraviado, vulnerado, sin poder resarcirse delante de una multitud de ojos exigentes.

-¡¿Qué te sucede Albus?! ¿Qué acaso no ves que podrían descalificar a todo Hogwarts entero? ¡¿Qué es lo que pretendías?!- Reaccionó inquisitiva Rose al apartarse McGonagall.

-._¿Porqué todo el mundo esperaba que el hiciera sólo aquello que era correcto?_ – Se ahogó en sus cavilaciones, sin atender a los reproches de su prima que envuelta en llamas lo regañaba como si fuese su propia madre. -_¿Porqué James tenía permitido hacer toda clase de sandeces de intención egoísta y desinteresada y él ni siquiera podía permitirse defenderse a sí mismo?_- Se sumergió aún más, ajeno a lo exterior.

_-¡Al!, ¡Albus!, ¡Responde!-_ Chasqueó los dedos frente al paralizado Potter, su prima Victoire. Rose continuaba amonestándolo sin titubear.

-Ah sí, ¿Qué sucede?- Se despabiló perdido el Slytherin, que sin esperarlo, se vio rodeado de un variado círculo de alumnos de Hogwarts y Beauxbatons esperando su reacción.

-¿No sabes lo que acabas de hacer? – Preguntó una voz armoniosa e influyente que Albus dio por desconocida.- No sé si debo agradecerte o despedirme de ti, porque por lo que parece esta será una de las últimas veces que te vea- Bromeó veleidosa. Al instante, el Potter de ojos verdes se dio cuenta de que ya estaba familiarizado con aquella melodiosa tonalidad, no la conocía, pero definitivamente ya la había escuchado.

-Hola, Albus Severus Potter- Dijo torpemente, al borde de lo tétrico. James estalló en carcajadas burlonas ante la reacción desatinada de su hermano.

Las alumnas de Beauxbatons, rieron enternecidas. Atenea dejó mostrar una sonrisa incólume, ganándose una vez más aquella atención que parecía estar destinada a perseguirle.

-Mucho gusto Albus, nos conocemos en circunstancias un poco… indecorosas, aún así, es un gusto conocer a alguien que haya sobrevivido a Ares- Comentó ceremoniosa y divertida la_ princesa_. Su brillo propio resplandecía como el sol en las caras abobadas de James y Albus.

-James Potter, _Su Alteza _- Reverenció interrumpiendo el Gryffindor. Atenea era una de esas escasamente, pocas personas, que poseían una energía irresistiblemente seductora, ser mirado por ella hacía que cualquiera se sonrojase frente a la beldad divinosa de la hija del Gran Príncipe.

-Oh _merci Monsieur_, eso no es necesario- Rió frente al carisma desenvuelto del alumno de Hogwarts. Sus primas se miraron entre sí frunciendo el ceño.-Aquí en la Academia, sólo soy Atenea-. Respondió amablemente.

-Albus…- Dominique hizo una mueca de torpeza hacia su primo inglés, imitándolo como si este se tuviera que _secar las babas_. Rose no soporto la risa.

-_Ok, por esta vez solo te pido que no quedes como un retrasado-_ Se dijo a sí mismo, mientras retomó la conversación que se disputaba con su hermano, la atención de la _chica dorada_ de Beauxbatons.- Siento haber interrumpido tu charla con, disculpa ¿tu hermano?- Preguntó buscando aclarar aquella confusión que había interrumpido, cuando todo ese embrollo había comenzado.

-¿Cómo llegaste a esa conclusión?- Preguntó sonriente, mientras coqueteaba con las doradas ondas de su brillante cabello. Sus labios eran carnosos y de un tenue carmesí, aún sin darse cuenta, tenía eclipsado a la mitad de los jóvenes de las delegaciones extranjeras que acaban de arribar a Francia.

Rose, Dominique y Victoire habían pasado a segundo plano en aquella escena, percatándose de que su querido Albus, se había convertido en la envidia del Torneo. James intentaba introducirse en aquella charla, robar, la atención de Atenea, empero sus esfuerzos eran en vano.

_-¡Hola! Soy Lorcan-_

_-¡Y Yo, Lysander!-_

Arrollaron a James, los compañeros Slytherin de Potter, casi empujándolo de entre aquel grupo de hermosas jóvenes.

-Son mellizos ¿Verdad?- Comentó divertida una castaña, de lacios cabellos largos, adornados con una coleta bajo el sobrero del celeste uniforme de su Academia.

-Así, es. Yo soy Lysander. El mellizo inteligente- Respondió posando uno de sus brazos sobre los hombres de Potter, todas las chicas rieron.

-Y yo soy, Lorcan Scamander, el mellizo original. Él, es la imitación- Señalando a su hermano con un ademán de cabeza, guiño el ojo a Rose, mientras se posaba sobre el otro hombro de Albus de la misma forma que su hermano.

-Que agradables, es bueno tener visitar en Beauxbatons, Chateau Chambord nunca recibe visitas de personas ajenas al colegio- Comentó misteriosa Berenice, la chica de cabellos castaños.

Atenea, le asestó una mirada fulminante obligándola a silenciarse.

Trompetas sonaron desde el interior del _chateau_, la diana que anunciaba la entrada de los visitantes se extendió por todos los campos, acompañada de relinchos, aleteos y galopes.

Madame Baccaurot, montada a un pegaso, se dirigió a todos;

-¡_Bienvenus_ alumnos de Hogwarts y Durmstrang! Es muy grata su presencia en nuestro querida Academia, y el hecho de que el legendario _Tournoi des Trois Sorciers_ vaya a realizarse en nuestro campus- Comunicó vigorosa.

-Como saben, mis queridos alumnos de Beauxbatons, desde hoy y por el resto del año tendremos la responsabilidad de ser los mejores anfitriones que esta competencia haya visto- Agregó frente a la impaciencia del animal que montaba.

Madame Baccarout era una mujer de común estatura con una especie de peinado alto y elaborado al que sus alumnos constantemente ridiculizaban imitándolo con una toalla. Sus ojos eran color negro, rapaces como los de un halcón inducían temor pero sólo en una primera impresión, pues aquella mirada desentonaba con la fragilidad que aparentaba la edad de su cuerpo. Su nariz puntiaguda era otra razón para su ridiculización.

La familia Baccarout pertenecía a una de las más antiguas y célebres familias de Francia. De sangre pura hasta la médula, la directora de la Academia Beauxbatons alardeaba de su vasto árbol genealógico en el que figuraban más de doce directores de la Academia y la influencia que estos habían tenido en el sistema educativo del reino. Toda aquella posición social le valía de comentarios superfluos y desatinados acerca de temas de sangre y abolengo que tan alineados estaban, según ella, a las _buenas costumbres_ de todo caballero y señorita en _su_ institución. Sin malas intenciones, sólo representaba el producto de una generación que había crecido en la pre guerra mágica iniciada por el temido Gellert Grindelwald hace varios soles atrás.

Aunque tolerante, solía recalcar que el terror desatado por el tenebroso mago inglés, _Lord Voldemort_, había surgido inicialmente debido a su condición de _mestizo._ Habían cosas que _"no podían ser mezcladas"_ y el haber aceptado a Tom Riddle en Hogwarts había sido el resultado de toda una catástrofe, tal como explicaba en su más reciente libro, _Les abeilles et les guêpes: similaires, mais pas identiques._

El nacimiento marcaba diferencias que a su parecer, serían determinantes e irreconciliables.

Pese a esto, asentía mestizos en el colegio pero delegándoles el doble de las exigencias comunes. Después de todo, _el trabajo purifica._ Puesto que la Academia Beauxbatons, a diferencia de su pares mágicas, admitía sólo la excelencia. A veces casi irrazonable. Según algunos detractores, el fin de esto era limitar el ingreso a quienes _no lo merecían_.

De las tres escuelas que funcionaban, si no se tenía cualidades excepcionales para cualquiera de las tres, no se ingresaba.

-Más ahora, es prudente comunicarles, que la tradición de Beauxbatons nos precede, y por lo tanto impera a dar comienzo a las eliminatorias previas al inicio del Torneo de los Tres Magos- Anunció sonriente.

-_¿Qué?-;_

_-¿Cómo?-;_

_-¿De qué está hablando?-;_

Murmuraron los congregados que escuchaban atentamente a la directora intentando descifrar lo que quería decir.

-Está hablando de _La caza del venado de los cuernos rojos_- Explicó Atenea ante las expresiones de confusión de sus amigos extranjeros.

-¿Qué lo que es eso?- Preguntó Albus, disimulando que su codo estaba rozando con la hermosa rubia de Beauxbatons, tras haber entrelazado los brazos sobre su pecho. Lorcan sonreía entusiasmado tras él, alertado de aquella escena. Rose reclamaba más explicaciones, sorprendida por no estar al tanto de aquella _tradición_.

-Para quienes no saben- Espetó la directora observando a la multitud- el juego de _La caza del venado de los cuernos rojos_, es una antiquísima celebración que ha perdurado con el paso de los siglos, cada vez que la Academia Beauxbatons ha sido elegida anfitriona del Torneo de los Tres Magos. Aprobado por el Gran Palacio y la Comunidad Mágica Internacional, este año celebrara una nueva jornada.- Monsieur Devereux apareció tras ella, con un pergamino lacrado esperando ser abierto a la señal de la directora- Ahora Monsieur Devereux, nuestro mentor, será quien lea las instrucciones, Monsieur _s'il vous plaît…- _Madame Baccaurot aquietó a su indómito corcel alado, acariciándolo a un costado de su cuello, el caballero rompió el real sello lacrado y abriendo el pergamino dijo;

-Ya estamos todos reunidos, y hoy será el primer día en el que tendremos la oportunidad de dar la mejor impresión de nosotros mismos. La Academia Beauxbatons es un faro fulgurante y eterno de "Gracia, Sabiduría y Fuerza", tal como lo indica nuestro lema. Virtudes y noblezas que tienen un precio muy alto, la excelencia.- Comunicó con una pausa solemne- Por lo tanto, la Triada, rendirá tributo a ese lema. El juego de la caza del venado de los cuernos rojos, es una oportunidad para mostrar compromiso, valentía y liderazgo. Quienes lo superen, podrán postularse al Cáliz de Fuego- Aclaró acomodando la pluma de su sombrero.

-¿Pero esto puede ser posible? ¿Es legal? ¡No pueden negar las postulaciones a quienes quieran participar!- Protesto James pasmado.

-Por supuesto, es legal aquí en Francia, ya no estás en Hogwarts _brittish boy_- Le respondió sobradamente Dominique. La cara de Atenea y las chicas de Beauxbatons parecían exultantes de entusiasmo.

-Bueno, pues no todos participan del torneo, sólo tres son escogidos campeones. Esta es la forma de que el resto de los alumnos de los colegios se integren y conozcan entre sí, no temas _isleño_, es entretenido- Rió Atenea.

-Pero todos tienen el derecho de ingresar sus nombres en el Cáliz, ¡Esto no es democrático!- Reprochó Rose indignada.

- ¿Qué la democracia no es un invento muggle? Tranquila _ma chère_, sólo es un juego. No temas- Agregó Berenice.

-La caza del venado de los cuernos rojos, es un juego de _équipe_. Hogwarts, Durmstrang y Beauxbatons se olvidarán de sus nacionalidades, de sus orígenes, sus casas y de sus escuelas y se mezclarán entre sí formando diferentes grupos. Las flores que les fueron entregadas en la bienvenida a modo de regalo: rosas, lirios, calas, violetas y claveles; determinarán el equipo para el que formarán parte. Los equipos pueden ser de diferentes años, es decir, quintos, sextos y séptimos indistintamente- Continuaba leyendo las instrucciones.

-Pero no entiendo, ¿Cómo determinarán que equipos ganan y que equipos no?- Dijo Albus sacando sus propias cuentas mentales, no encontrando un resultado.

-_Shhh! _Quizás se te callas podremos averiguarlo- Lo chitó James atento a las instrucciones.

-Ustedes deberán elegir con quien aliarse ¡Desde ya se aclara! – Modificó su semblante con formalidad – Están terminantemente prohibidas las alianzas entre diferentes flores; habrá varios equipos de calas, claveles, violetas, lirios y rosas pero esto no significa que deban unirse entre sí. Paso a explicarles, en el _forêt de Chambord_, hay sólo tres ciervos de cornamenta colorada, y como verán sólo 5 diferentes tipos de flores. Los tres primeros equipos que logren cazarlo "con vida" salvarán al resto de los equipos que posean las mismas flores- Aclaró.

-¿Qué flor tienes Rosie? – Preguntó Albus, sacando de su bolsillo una rosa magulladla por haber sido guardada ahí.

-Una violeta- Respondió la pelirroja, señalando la flor que había colocado en su cabellera como adorno.

-¡Yo tengo una rosa también!- Dijo Victoire descubriendo la rosa amarilla que colgaba desde la manga de su blazer. – Estamos en el mismo equipo- Agregó con un gesto de desilusión, al ver que Rose no fuese uno de ellos.

-¡Yo un clavel rojo!- Exclamó James.

-Nosotros también tenemos claveles- Respondieron los mellizos Scamander.

Todos en el prado descubrían que flor les había tocado, y quienes no tenían se precipitaban a recoger aquellas que estaban caídas en el césped, conveniente al equipo que querían pertenecer. En cuestión de segundos, todos notaron que la mano izquierda les cambiaba de color. Blanco, rojo, violeta, amarillo y azul.

-Como verán, las flores están encantadas por un _hechizo colorante_, a penas entren en contacto con ellas su mano izquierda adoptará el color de sus pétalos ¡Espero que no hayan alérgicos!- Rió Devereux.- Así evitamos a los tramposos- Guiño astuto un ojo.

-¿Que flor les tocó?- Preguntó Ares a sus amigos.

-Un lirio azul- Respondió Gregory Saltikov, apuntando a la flor que había colocado sobre el ojal de su uniforme.

-A mí una cala- Dijo Friederich, con la flor en su mano.

-¡Sácate eso de ahí Gregory!- Comentó Alekxei Orloievsky, levantando su mano, ahora de color violeta. -¿Y tú que flor tienes Ares?- Preguntó el Durmstang.

-Rosa amarilla- Respondió contundente.- Todos estamos en diferentes equipos amigos- .

-Tienen hasta el caer del sol, para capturar al ciervo, y créanme, no será una tarea fácil. Aquí aprenderán a cooperar entre sí y les brindará la posibilidad de conocerse. Al finalizar la cacería, nos reuniremos todos en el salón principal, del castillo para el gran banquete, y por supuesto, de entre las tres flores ganadores, conoceremos a los campeones del La caza del ciervo de cuerno rojo, comience-…

_**Continuará...**_


End file.
